Heretofore, there have been two generally accepted methods of fabricating and installing aluminum frames in commercial buildings. One of these methods utilizes screw-applied clips at the juncture of vertical and horizontal frame members. This usually requires frame fabrication in the field. The second established method uses screw raceways and fillers to link vertical and horizontal frame members. Normally, with this method, the verticals must be drilled in the plant and screw raceways built into or fixed to the horizontals. While this reduces field time, it substantially increases plant time. This invention has as its prime goal a frame and method of assembly that permits quick field installation, with a minimum of plant time.